


Gold and Blue

by WrenKawaii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctor/Patient, Leukemia, M/M, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenKawaii/pseuds/WrenKawaii
Summary: 现代医院au，⚠蝎和迪达拉是亲情向医生堍＆吸血鬼迪，年龄差玩法。讨论到了生死但还算治愈
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito





	Gold and Blue

现代医院AU 全员医生  
医生堍＆吸血鬼迪 大家万圣节快乐！！！！  
*蝎迪亲情向、带卡友情向  
*堍是以前在木叶的开朗性格

1  
凌晨五点，离宇智波带土下班还剩两个小时。  
其实这个点的的白血病儿童病房已经苏醒了，父母们会先一步起来洗漱，准备早饭，安排孩子们的生活。为了孩子们多睡会儿，房里大家都默契地不开灯，黄色窗帘外，一点稀薄的日光透进来，映着父母们弯着腰俯着身的剪影，小朋友们睡得都不太沉，有的孩子晚上会被骨痛痛醒，有的孩子随手一摸就发现突然烧得滚烫，一个孩子醒了，一家人就醒了，一家人醒了整个大病房都得醒，心思重的几个孩子甚至会和他一样被扰得彻夜不眠。哎。

刚穿上木叶医院的白大褂的时候，宇智波带土还十分兴奋，扣子都不系就在水门老师面前嘚瑟了好几圈，又雄心勃勃地准备以救死扶伤为己任，把自己的善良和热情散布到世界的每一个角落。可他很快明白了自己有多天真，试问有谁愿意在昏天黑地的大白班过后又接着熬一个大夜班呢，有谁在连轴转了15个小时后听到病房里传来一声哭天抢地的嚎啕时不会皱着眉头抱怨一句“又来了”呢，你知道可能又有个可爱又脆弱的小花骨朵不舒服了甚至有危险了，可是你全身上下的肌肉和器官只是在卑微地渴求一个超过三小时的睡眠，或者至少来一杯热咖啡，医生当久了之后就是这样，对于痛苦和死亡的敏感度远远低于普通人，至少百分之四十。

听见了茶水间的一阵小小的骚动，他从护士站的办公椅上站起身伸了个懒腰。刚才困得不行的时候，卡卡西手底下的那个风风火火的实习生小樱难得体贴了一回，冲他招手，让他过去。“眯一会儿吧，我替你看着。”尽管才睡了不到二十分钟，但此刻他像一块已经充满了的电池一样感觉浑身是劲儿，过去一瞧，是高桥家的那个十一岁的男孩子，又在流鼻血了，他叫来同事把哭天抢地的小家伙带去治疗室止血，自己却留了下来。

门的夹角里还藏了个孩子。

十五岁。可能更小。长时间和孩子打交道让带土可以准确猜出他们的年纪，正确率大概百分之八十五，那孩子一头玩世不恭的金发，长到了肩膀下，皮肤白得快和身后的墙融为一体，一对大大的蓝眼睛警惕地瞪着他，两只小手还死死地扒着已经被他拉开的门。  
“你在和谁捉迷藏吗？”带土神秘地低声说，他这种语气经常被年纪轻轻就已经是主治医生的卡卡西点评为“做作”，可管他的，和孩子交流不就得这样吗？  
那孩子紧抿着嘴，眼神在不自觉地往洗手台瞟，刚才小病人流的血还没来得及清理，一大块不规则的鲜红绽放在白色的池子里，“你晕血吗？”带土试图把她——不对，虽然乍一看像女孩，但那股扎人的凶狠劲儿还是男孩才有的。他发现这孩子不仅不怕血，还在试图向洗手台靠近，时不时开启一条小缝的嘴唇里隐隐约约露着稚嫩的尖牙。“出去。嗯。”  
这孩子说话还真不客气。  
就在这时清洁工进来了，小孩眼睁睁地看见那满池诱人的鲜红被水稀释成了粉色逐渐冲进了下水道，咬起牙来，恼怒地盯着带土，可又浑身没劲——小腿都在发抖，就算想做出什么暴力举动也无法实现。多半是饿的。带土想。“呐，你想吃点早餐吗？玉子烧？章鱼小香肠？”  
他已经尽可能地举出医院食堂里比较好的吃食了，可小家伙无动于衷：“滚开。”他很喜欢用这种不太客气的词汇。  
“这里是医院，所以我不会把你扔在这儿的，来。”宇智波带土在医院是出了名的热心肠，他拽起这孩子的胳膊把他从墙角拖出来，小家伙虽然已经没什么劲了，可还是凶巴巴地反抗着，踉跄几下就被他制住了，正当他要往外走的时候，拽着小孩的右胳膊突然传来一阵不小的刺痛，门轰地一声关上了。

“喂喂喂……”  
小孩两手死抓着他的胳膊，上排的两只尖利细小的犬牙已经刺进肉里，痛，他能感受到血液正在流失，而那孩子正贪婪、响亮地吞咽着，呼吸也格外急促，一个不小心喝得急了些，就有两道血流顺着他嘴角直线淌下来，一直滴到地板上。他不知道如果自己试图挣开会有什么后果，只是有种“反正是个小孩要吸也吸不了多少”的侥幸心理鼓励着他，观察着面前发生的这一切。

带土怎么着也没想到，他居然在凌晨五点的医院里碰上了吸血鬼。  
最近几年，在木叶村关于吸血鬼的传闻就从来没断过，木叶医院也不止一次遭遇过血库失窃，以及接诊各种被锋利的牙齿咬伤、失血过多的伤者，只是至今没有确凿证据，为了稳定人心，水门老师——同时也是医院的现任院长，一直让大家将这种伤诊断为“野兽咬伤”，可其实大家都已认定，吸血鬼就在身边，他可能是你邻床的病友，可能是每天笑嘻嘻来打扫卫生的护工，甚至有可能是身边的医生。不过这么年幼的吸血鬼，别说是医院了，在整个木叶可能都是第一次见吧？

自己会变异吗？他要喝多少啊？没消毒就咬，待会伤口感染了怎么办？明明已经接诊过那么多伤者了，可轮到自己的时候还是忍不住胡思乱想。好一会儿，小孩才喘着气停下，胳膊上留下了一圈深深的牙印，点缀着两个不大不小的血洞——瞧，典型的“野兽咬伤”，而且是小野兽。  
小家伙甚至还打了个嗝，尖牙没有消退，嘴唇鲜红欲滴，下巴上还挂着两道清晰笔直的血迹，看起来像是万圣节没打扮完整，仗着自己长得可爱就出门去要糖了。带土打量了一下自己的伤口，不知道该怪自己倒霉还是幸运，从口袋里拿出一团止血棉摁住了，夹起胳膊肘，又让那小孩走近点。  
“过来。”  
“干什么？”这家伙吃饱了就想跑。  
“你想就这样出去么？”他在自己嘴边比划了一下，小孩才回过神，拿手背擦了擦，又意犹未尽地舔了舔，这下好了，把下半张脸整个擦得一团糟。“过来。”

眼看着他还是想跑，带土也顾不上自己胳膊肘里的止血棉了，再次用相同的办法把他整个拽过来——吃饱了的小鬼力气突然大了不少，他花了大力气才把他拖到洗手池边，给他把脸擦干净，顺便喋喋不休地教育他“一个小孩子贸然吸陌生人的血很危险”、“你家大人呢？一个人不要乱跑”、“天都快亮了不好好呆在家里待会准备往哪儿躲？”，结果居然换来小鬼的一句“白痴，我又不怕太阳。”然后唰地一下把蓝色连帽衫的帽子盖在了脑袋上，挡住一半的眼睛，酷得让人忍俊不禁，“带个帽子就好了，嗯。”

金发和蓝色搭起来新潮得一塌糊涂，再加上那双价格不菲的球鞋，应该不是个流浪儿，可大清早的，莫非是走丢了？“小鬼，你和家人一起来的吗？”  
“啰里啰嗦烦不烦。”他对着镜子整理了一下头发——这会儿倒想起来注意形象了。带土又好气又好笑，尾随着他走出茶水间，“你要去哪儿？”  
“8楼。”  
“8楼可是外科。”  
“我去的就是外科，嗯。”小鬼头也不回，两手插在兜里，心满意足地逛到电梯口，门一开，正好碰上了医院里数一数二的帅哥医生——外科的赤砂蝎。一头高调的红发，妩媚的大眼睛总是像没睡醒似的，满不在乎地半阖着，一看到这小鬼时居然打起了精神。  
“迪达拉。”他瞪着这个名叫迪达拉的孩子，压低声音说：“你想死吗？这个点不在我值班室呆着，在外面瞎跑什么？”  
“啊——是蝎前辈。”带土余光看到那两个小血洞在渗血，忙把右胳膊往身后藏了藏，用左手跟他打招呼，“原来这孩子是你家的？”  
“我家可不会有这么不省心的孩子。”眼见着他并没闯什么大祸，蝎略微放下心来，夹着一只厚厚的文件夹，一边往血液科的会议室疾步走去一边跟他交代：“我还有个会诊，去办公室好好坐着。”  
“知道了——旦那。”迪达拉用拖长声音说话来表示不满，走进电梯里转过身来，和带土对视了一眼，眼睛亮闪闪的，透着一股古灵精怪的叛逆劲儿。带土也学着迪达拉的样子把手插在兜里想：看来传言不虚，吸血鬼个个都是好皮囊，连小孩都不例外。蓝色连帽衫消失在了慢慢变窄的电梯门缝隙里。

2

那两个血洞很快就结痂了，令带土感到失望的是这几天他并没有任何中毒反应，也没有突然长出尖牙或者渴求鲜血、害怕阳光什么的，其实如果可以选的话，他也想当个吸血鬼，不用吃饭，晚上不用睡觉，对于医生来说这两种特异功能简直太棒了，只是他们血液科本就是和血打交道的——想到这里只能作罢，只管推着小推车挨个去病房里送药。  
他最喜欢去重症病房。野原琳，十岁，淋巴细胞白血病，还是急性的，可女孩很爱笑，开朗又乖巧，喜欢拉着满面愁容的妈妈去晒太阳，每次做骨髓穿刺都坚强得一声不吭，最重要的是，她喜欢问带土一些问题，关于白血病的，或者身体上其他小毛病，每次带土拿自己的那套理解给她生动地讲完，她都会由衷地崇拜他是个很厉害的医生。  
厉害的医生有很多，就连同门的师兄弟也有个天赋异禀的卡卡西排在他前面，他这个吊车尾实在是很少得到肯定，所以即使这肯定只来自一个病重的孩子，也让他感到分外温暖。

“早上好。” 他放下药盒，小姑娘刚睡醒，正望着天花板打呵欠。  
“早，带土。”琳冲他笑着，露出两排整齐的小牙齿，莫名让他想到了那个长着尖牙的小鬼。  
“多不礼貌，叫医生。”她母亲提醒她。“没事的，我们已经是朋友了，对吧？”带土翻开她的病历本瞧了瞧，水门老师曾说她最多还剩六个月，他不信。  
他们闲聊了几句，琳突然趁母亲出去的时候悄悄地告诉他：“带土，医院里有吸血鬼，你知道么？”  
“你哪里听来的？”带土故作惊讶——实际上也很惊讶地问。  
“前几天有个小男孩在茶水间碰到的，都被吓得流鼻血了。”琳的神色透露着几分郑重，“血”这个词对于她们来讲既是平常，也是恶魔。“你说，吸血鬼是坏人吗？”

“我也不知道。”带土凝视着她脸庞上那两块紫色花纹，迟疑地说：“但我认识的那个应该不是。”  
“你认识吸血鬼？酷——”琳唰地一下子坐起来，崇拜地看着他。“我可以见见吗？”  
“这是个秘密。等你好起来了我就介绍你们认识，他应该会喜欢你的。”没办法，海口就这样轻易地夸下了，他揉揉琳的小脑袋，“琳要加油好起来哦！”  
“好！”小姑娘举起双臂欢呼了一下，一笑起来眼睛就弯弯的，“带土也要加油！”

带土没有说实话，因为在他看来那个叫迪达拉的小鬼百分百是个坏家伙。把小朋友吓得流鼻血，一言不合就咬他胳膊吸血，完了还连句谢谢都没有，真不知道那位赤砂蝎前辈是怎么教的——可恶的小家伙。

可他不得不开始想办法再找到这个小吸血鬼。琳的病情开始反复，经常到处发炎水肿，或者高烧不断，缺氧得头晕眼花，大部分时候都处于一种失神憔悴的状态，也睡不安稳，偶尔和他说话，也只会悄声说：“我可能见不到你的吸血鬼朋友了。”  
长时间的病痛折磨很容易拖垮人的意志力，何况还是孩子，他们中的很多都是这样，求生欲薄弱，继续躺在病房里的唯一理由只是听父母的话而已。带土决定再去找找迪达拉，完成琳的这个小小心愿。  
除了多往她的病房跑几次，杯水车薪地日夜查文献查案例，他能做的也只有这么多了。

他主动让美丽的护士长小南多排几个夜班给他，没事的时候就在血液科的楼层瞎溜达，期盼着着什么时候再逮到那个饥肠辘辘的小鬼，用一顿鲜血夜宵贿赂他去见见琳，可一两个星期下来，那小鬼就像人间蒸发了一样不见踪影，传闻怎么说的来着？吸血鬼总是神出鬼没。

可踏破铁鞋无觅处，这天他连轴转了27个小时，好不容易下了班，正拖着快散架的身体想去食堂讨杯咖啡喝，就看到那个金发小鬼正在买早餐。  
吸血鬼不是不用吃东西吗？带土差点以为自己在梦游。“迪达拉前辈——”他悄悄走到小鬼身后，预备吓他一跳，可是小鬼像是后脑勺也长了眼睛似的，十分不给面子，冷冷地说：“谁是你前辈了？嗯。”  
“蝎是我的前辈，你又是蝎前辈的家人，所以叫你前辈也是很合适的吧？”绕来绕去带土都不知道自己在说些什么，笑嘻嘻地跟在迪达拉屁股后面。

迪达拉只是来给蝎买顿早餐，没想到隔老远就闻到了猎物的味道。  
那个医生的味道十分香甜，即使不饿他也想多闻闻——上次尝过一次后他就一直念念不忘，相比之下，飞段从血库里搞到的那些快过期的血制品简直就像放了一个星期的白开水。而且世界上哪里有这么傻的猎物？被吸了血不仅不反抗还帮他擦嘴……这次遇见了也不躲，反而过来亲热地叫他“前辈”。  
“你要干什么？嗯。”他突然站住转过身，差点和猎物撞个满怀，额头碰到了他的胸牌：木叶医院血液科研修医师，宇智波……带土。  
又是宇智波。哼。  
“哈，前辈能帮我一个忙吗。”再把头抬高点，就看见了那张笑嘻嘻的脸，  
“没兴趣。”当然有兴趣，只不过要谈条件。  
“前辈前辈……”路过的人听到他一个医生管小孩儿叫前辈，都纷纷侧目，迪达拉只好快步走到楼层通道去，“现在有一个可爱的小女孩，她有很严重的白血病，非常需要像前辈这样酷酷的吸血鬼——”  
迪达拉剜了他一眼。  
“来鼓励她。”宇智波带土的声音小了下去。  
虽然是个嘴上没把门的白痴，但闻起来实在是太可口了，迪达拉偷偷咽了口口水，考虑了一下才说：“可以。不过我能有什么好处？嗯。”  
“如果琳能开心起来，我以后就是前辈的‘补给站’啦。”

血液科的休息室里空无一人，早上十点，大家大都已经开始了新一天的工作，或者刚刚下班回家，带土随便找了个床铺坐下，迪达拉就迫不及待地凑过来，挤到他两腿之间。  
“可能会有点痛，嗯。”小鬼掰起他的脑袋，亮晶晶的眼睛似乎在寻找脖子上最适合下口的地方，金灿灿的睫毛扑闪着，嘴唇粉里透红。涂着黑色指甲油的手指在他脖子右侧突突跳动的地方轻抚着。  
“那里可是颈动脉呢前辈……”带土紧张地提醒他。他可不想被咬完了直接进急诊室。  
“废话真多。”小鬼摘下有些碍事的帽子，静电噼里啪啦地把他的金发扰得活力四射，为了避开百叶窗缝隙里漏进来的阳光，又把他往里推了些，坐在他腿上。“我的经验可是很丰富的。”  
“你才多大……”  
“我第一次来这儿的时候，波风水门才刚当上实习医生，嗯。”  
差点忘了，传闻也说，吸血鬼比普通人类要长寿得多，所以面前的这个看上去才十五岁的小吸血鬼搞不好还真当得起他的一声“前辈”。迪达拉越凑越近，身上有种奇怪的香味，小脑袋探到他脖子处，先是深深地闻了一下——虽然27个小时连轴转之后身上的味道应该很糟，可是小家伙闻的大概是血味吧。不知道是不是因为紧张，带土下意识地扶住了他的后脖颈，冰凉的小舌头在他皮肤上舔了几下，舔出一片鸡皮疙瘩，两颗小獠牙蓄势待发地刮蹭着他的喉结和会厌软骨，手倒和之前一样一前一后紧紧固定着他的脖颈，也是凉的，呼出的气息冰冰地吹着，让带土忍不住把他抱起来暖和暖和。

来了。刺痛不紧不慢地传递过来，一直放射到了太阳穴和后脑勺，像被人一次性拿了两个最大号的注射器抽血似的，能感受到闷闷的吸引力。小家伙有节奏地呼吸着，吞咽的每一个细节都被他听的清清楚楚，咕咚，咕咚，咕咚。后来大概是确认他不会挣扎，才慢慢放松下来，不仅胳膊圈在他脖子上，也把整个人都挂在了他身上，任由他热络地把自己搂在怀里。猎物的香甜气息和体温让迪达拉犯困，等到吃饱喝足了索性赖在了他怀里，一不留神就睡了过去。  
带土低下头静静地凝视着吸血鬼随着呼吸微微发颤的两扇睫毛，为了能把他捂热点，又抱得更紧了。  
3

令带土意想不到的是，一来二去，迪达拉那小子居然和琳成为了朋友。

迪达拉简直是个艺术家，会画画，会折纸剪纸，会拿坚果壳做小房子，经常换着花样去病房和琳消磨时光，等到带土觉得“这下那小子应该没有什么新鲜玩意儿了吧？”，又看到他们居然在捏石塑粘土，一块灰突突的粘土在迪达拉手里揉来揉去，变魔术似的就成了一只翻着肚皮的小猫，琳则在一旁雀跃地鼓掌欢呼“好厉害！”——比夸带土的时候卖力多了。

“这些都是小意思。”迪达拉在乖巧的琳面前简直是个不折不扣的叛逆少年，长头发扎成冲天揪（很难说是不是为了显得高一点），黑指甲，耳钉，各种新潮的连帽衫和运动鞋，还有那个奇怪的口癖，“你还想捏什么？嗯。”  
“不如我们捏一个带土吧！”琳早就注意到了在门口偷看的他，迪达拉侧过头来打量了他一眼，目光落到他脖子那个被衣领遮了一大半的咬痕，那是他们俩之间的秘密。

“简单！”小吸血鬼酷酷地说。蓝绿色的眼睛还是那么亮。

那段时间带土感到自己像一只玻璃罐，盛满了走两步就要溢出来的幸福，琳的病情在好转，迪达拉这家伙也挺有意思的，虽然他分走了一大半自己和琳相处的时间，但是只要身边的人都好，就好。  
只是带土会经常想起那个上午，吸完血，迪达拉迷迷糊糊歪在他怀里睡着，身体凉得有些可怕，他几乎每隔两分钟就要检查一下他的呼吸确认他还活着，一直提心吊胆到他安然无恙地醒过来，懵懂地瞧了他一眼，蓝眼睛里还蒙着一层刚睡醒的薄雾。  
他突然贴近了亲了一下小鬼的额头。糟糕。  
小鬼反弹似的直起身，看着他。带土看他的眼神就知道，这家伙，看上去好像什么都不懂，其实心里和明镜似的。  
带土又追上去亲在他冰凉的嘴角上，有一丝铁锈味，甜的。  
传闻什么细节都说了，就是没说过，人类好像很容易爱上吸他们血的吸血鬼。

大概是某种类似于斯德哥尔摩效应的心理在作祟吧。有一天带土在刷牙的时候发现脖子上的那个咬痕已经彻底辨不出来了，才突然意识到，琳挺过了六个月，血象和各项生理体征都基本好转并稳定了下来，马上就要出院了，迪达拉也有段时间没来了，而他作为小吸血鬼的“补给站”，除了那次之外，也再也没有发挥过作用，大概是被那天太过唐突的亲吻吓跑了。  
他看着镜子里的自己，二十七岁，身体健康，还没在日以继夜的工作中忙到秃顶，顺利的话明年就能从研修医转正成为一名正式的医生。很好，宇智波带土，只是好像没有人再需要你的血了。传闻不是说了么？吸血鬼不挑食，什么人都可以，也许他早就有了新的目标吧。

这天是琳出院的日子，他到了病房的时候床位已经空了，洁白的床单像从来没人踏足过的雪地，空荡荡的床头柜上留着一只带着露水的百合，他突然怀疑之前那些被幸福盛满的日子是不是一场梦。  
琳终于脱下了病号服，穿着黑色上衣和粉色裙子，她看得出来他的心事，在医院门口上车前还特意多给了他一个拥抱，“要按时吃药，定期来复查哦。”他叮嘱着。“知道啦，定期回来看你们！”琳转向卡卡西那边又给了个笑脸。  
“床位总算是空了一个了，真不容易啊——”往回走的时候卡卡西感叹道。“只是我好像忘记了什么事，总想不起来。”  
“是你太忙了。”他没当回事，揉了揉眼睛，仰头瞧了瞧大好的阳光，“想去顶楼抽支烟吗？”

心事重重地抽完烟回来又迎面被小南撞上，“上班时间——”“马上就去洗脸。”他举起手做了个投降的手势，往洗手间溜去。  
“休息室有个孩子找你。”小南头也不抬地翻着病历本，“问他哪里不舒服也不说，我看应该没什么大事，就让他先在那儿躺着了……”  
后面她说了什么带土一个字也没听见，只顾换个方向一路横冲直撞跑过去，一开门，下面的床铺上都是空的，只有饮水机在咕噜咕噜烧着热水，他刚要出去，就听见头顶的一个微弱的声音。

“难闻死了。嗯。”

迪达拉趴在上铺，带土的床上，小脸埋在他的枕头里嫌弃地说。

带土好好洗了把脸，爬上去，坐在他的旁边，小心翼翼避免压到他的头发，没想到小鬼却主动爬过来枕在了他的腿上。很久，两个人都没有再说话，只是安静地呆着，直到带土忍不住开始玩他的长发，把发丝抓一绺在手心里用大拇指旋转拨弄着，“你饿么，前辈。”  
迪达拉这才翻过身，仰面对着他，嘴唇有一丝难以察觉的苍白，朝他伸出一只胳膊，他就低下身来。“白痴，别人遇到我们躲都来不及，你还不止一次主动凑上来，是要找死吗？”  
他突然明白了迪达拉为什么没再找过他，他笑了：“那前辈到底要不要？”  
小家伙逞强地眨了眨眼，目光往别处瞟了瞟，才又看着他，小声地说：“要。”连带土都没想到的是，他突然挂着自己的脖子挣起来，亲了自己的额头一下，嘴唇嫩得像布丁一样。  
“还给你。”迪达拉炯炯地看着他，又在他嘴唇上也清脆地啄了一下，“这个也还给你。”刚要躺回去，就被带土搂住了拖起来，小小的一只抱在怀里，软软凉凉的，“这可没办法说还就还的，前辈。”他试图认真地和小孩讨论这个，“只会越欠越多。不过——如果前辈也主动愿意亲我的话，那我也欠你的，我们就扯平啦。”怎么听都像在骗小孩。  
迪达拉眯着眼略微思考了一下就意识到了这个论调到底有多扯，嫌弃地皱了皱眉头。可两人对视了一眼，还是有一种类似于磁石一样的力量，吸引他们正儿八经接了个吻。

医院休息室的上铺显然不是亲热的合适场所，带土耐着性子挨到了下班，才带着他回了自己宿舍，虽然有点带“未成年人”回家的愧疚感和良心不安的错觉，可这家伙毕竟是只身经百战的、有獠牙会咬人的吸血鬼。迪达拉一进屋就忍不住贪婪地深呼吸了一下，摘掉帽子，踢掉鞋子，光着脚瘫软地躺进了床垫里，带土也躺进去，侧过身看着他放松地蜷在自己身边，金发铺散开，苍白的脸颊和额头在深色棉质床单里简直在发光。大概是因为窗外的阳光，他撑不过几秒就拉过被子罩住了头。  
“外面的天气真的很好呢，前辈。”带土也钻进被子里，迪达拉才循着味道贴过来，在他脖子上闻着舔着，带土一直在等待那种熟悉的刺痛，可怀里的人却迟迟没下口，连尖牙都没露，好半天又挪上来，就这样蒙在被窝和他接吻。  
“前辈以后可以不要这样一声不吭就消失么？”他贴着迪达拉凉凉的唇问，只想把他永远这样捂在怀里，直到真的捂热为止。“不会了。嗯。”

迪达拉成了带土宿舍的常客，清晨起床或者回家的时候他都会和迪达拉亲一会儿，顺便汇报外面的天气——他们在一起之后带土在自己宿舍里就再也没见过阳光。他并不是真的要迪达拉出去晒他讨厌的太阳，只是好像只有这样，才能让带土更有动力拿出百分百的热量来拥抱这个永远冰凉苍白的小人儿。如果是大晴天，迪达拉一般只会“嗯”一声，搂着他随意亲几下就陷入睡眠，只有阴天或者多云的时候会磨磨蹭蹭和他一起起床。  
“吸血鬼活那么久，会很无聊么？”有一天早上带土一边往吐司上抹蛋黄酱，一边好奇地盯着坐在桌子对面的迪达拉像吸饮料似的用吸管把一整袋红细胞喝完。  
迪达拉松开吸管，眨眨眼：“大家都会培养点爱好什么的来打发时间……嗯。”“比如捏泥巴？”话音刚落带土的膝盖上就挨了一脚，“我只是开个玩笑嘛前辈！”“我的艺术可不是随便拿来开玩笑的你个白痴！”笑着闹着，他又过去把艺术家箍在怀里亲昵去了。

玻璃罐似乎重新被盛满了，毕竟每天下班后能投入一个虽然不温暖但也很柔软的怀抱的确是件幸福的事，但带土总觉得哪里不太对劲，第六感告诉他有一些看似结束了的事其实还没有，幸福的彼岸还很遥远，他们这艘快乐的小船随时可能翻掉。

4

那天护士站的电话响得比平时更急。急诊。血液科的急诊？带土背后一凉，急救服都没套就冲下了楼，像是在冲向地狱。千万不要是她，千万不能是她，可他们把那个浑身是血的孩子推进来的时候他就知道了，老天没有听他临时抱佛脚的祈祷。  
鲜血正从她身体的每个角落争先恐后地往外涌，鼻子，耳朵，两腿之间，连指甲缝里都在淋淋地滴着，就好像她已经变成了一块海绵，而正有一只无形的大手想把她身体里的血全部挤压出来，护士的声音慌张得根本不像是在汇报情况而是在喊救命：“野原琳，十岁，急性白血病，全身大出血……”  
带土眼睁睁看着担架车的车轮在浅绿色的地板上画出四道清晰地鲜红色线条。来不及了。  
电梯里带土一直在跟她说话，小姑娘迷迷瞪瞪似乎快睡着了：“带土，我好像来生理期了，然后，血就止不住地流，好吓人…我本来像给自己打一针，可针眼也开始流血……我好冷……”

他恍然大悟，原来卡卡西忘记的事情是这个——不，他也忘了，虽然十岁发育是太早了点，可是为了保险起见的确应该给她开激素药物控制生理期。水门老师的判断大家都没听进去，他们乐观得有些得意忘形了。  
血红色的床往急救室推过去，带土却一身血污站在电梯门口，轿厢里满地的鲜红看上去像是凶案现场，而他自己正是凶手本人。

死亡是有味道的。是一种沉在半空中的，冷冷的，微酸的腐朽气味，像是隔夜的味增汤。这种味道在医院里实在是太常见了，迪达拉原本不打算在意，在楼梯间里，他接过飞段手里那只装着几袋临近过期的血制品的保温盒，把口袋里的一卷结结实实的钱扔给他。  
“我说，你不是有个固定的猎物嘛？还要这些玩意干什么？”银发的家伙捏了捏那卷钱，美滋滋地塞进衣服内兜里。“还在长身体的小吸血鬼总吃这些会营养不良的，小心长不高哟。”  
“要你管。”他凶巴巴地白了飞段一眼，打开盒子瞧了一眼，“怎么又比上次的少了？”  
“这次可真不能怪我，昨天有个急性白血病的小丫头，全身大出血，用了快1升血也没救回来，库存一下子少了，我也不能拿太多，会被发现的。不过大厅里那个味道可真香啊，听说昨晚连电梯里都全是血——”飞段愉快地叹了口气，见这个黄毛小子惊讶地盯着自己，“怎么？”  
“那个女孩叫什么？”  
“昨天换了班和老头子出去找乐子了，等我去给你翻翻登记表……”飞段悠闲地往血库的窗口走了，迪达拉等不及了，转身就上楼往血液科跑，可经过8楼的时候又被蝎逮了个正着。

“你去了也没用。”  
蝎一眼就知道迪达拉要去干嘛。他总是很忙，懒得管束这个毛孩子，此时刚下了一台大手术才有功夫多说几句。迪达拉上楼梯的脚步迟滞下来，一句话都不用说，答案就已经明了了。“非亲非故的人，为什么要投入那么多的感情？”  
带土和琳非亲非故，迪达拉和带土也非亲非故，可——  
“旦那和我不是也非亲非故么？”他一下子把蝎问住了，口罩上方漂亮妩媚的大眼睛眨了眨，终于还是轻垂下来叹了口气：“所以我很少管你。”语气也松快了些，“虽然野原琳的死算是意外事故，但宇智波带土一定不会这么想。最好不要试图去治愈他……或者拯救他之类的。”  
迪达拉拧着眉头，像是碰到了什么棘手的难题，蝎只好继续向这个对生死没有多少痛觉的小吸血鬼解释：  
“放下一个人的死亡不像是治好一个病灶那么简单，它更是像，丢失了一只胳膊，或者一条腿，是伴随一生不可逆转的，就算他看上去恢复正常了，放下了，可是胳膊没了就是没了，无论活着的人补偿给他多么丰富的感情，他都是残缺的并且会永远残缺下去。”  
残缺。  
极其短暂的热恋期被打断之后，迪达拉才发现，吸血鬼的作息正好完美地和一个正常且忙碌的医生错开。他习惯昼伏夜出，而医生白天像打仗似的上完班回来，也只剩下了倒头就睡，好不容易上夜班也是在医院见不到人，他们好几天也说不上一句话。

朝阳从窗帘缝里偷偷溜进来了一点，给带土露在被子外面的脚踝带上了一只金色的光带，迪达拉站在床边看了一会儿，把帽子扣上，从肩上的背包里摸出旦那家里的钥匙攥在手里，出门离开了。

这天的朝阳好像特别强烈，刚走到室外的时候整个世界都成了白花花的一片，迪达拉把帽子戴得更严实了一些，低着头寻找树荫，太阳光让他头晕目眩喘不过气，他模模糊糊好像走到了一片草地，那里有几个孩子在玩积木，其中一个小男孩没有双臂，两只袖子空荡荡的——他是残缺的吧？但他依旧很快乐，他可以很快乐。他乐此不疲地用额头帮他的伙伴们拱着那些积木块，把它们运送到不同的地方，同伴们对待他和对待其他人并没有什么不同，大家说笑着，大概在讨论天上的云彩。

迪达拉折返回去。  
回到黑暗的地方他才觉得自己重新活了过来，扔下包，脱掉衣服，硬着头皮躺到那个看起来很不欢迎自己的人身边去。那人身上一股消毒水和柠檬洗手液的味道，眼下挂着骇人的黑眼圈，脸色也不好，简直比他还像个吸血鬼。  
又挪近了些，僵硬地把那个扎人的脑袋搂在怀里，温热湿润的呼吸拂在他胸口上，香甜极了，生理本能让他牙根直痒，巴不得趁他睡着就立刻就咬断这只脖子。结实的双臂慢慢环上来抱紧了迪达拉，像是看穿了他的心思，变本加厉地把自己献了出来，手指按进他背里，额头抵在他胸骨上闷闷地疼。  
“睡你的觉吧。嗯。”他学着旦那以前哄他入睡的样子，胡乱摸着他的后脑勺，又轻拍他的背，但埋在自己胸口的呼吸不仅没有趋于平缓，反而越来越用力，越来越激动。  
完蛋了——他根本就不会哄人，也没应付过这种事，慢慢地，他听到一种愤怒和心碎交织在一起的低吼，断断续续地、挣扎着从带土的喉咙里蹦出来。哀恸像某种能量，穿透了胸膛的皮肤和骨骼，直直地渗透到迪达拉身体里，酸酸涨涨的。如果说医生对死亡的敏感度是普通人的百分之四十，那吸血鬼估计只有百分之五甚至更低，可此刻他允许那种排山倒海的悲伤把自己打倒，只因为他与这个人心意相通。

“她本来可以不用死。”

话音未落迪达拉就深呼吸了一下，用来赶跑突然涌上心头的一阵心酸，他说：“琳死了，还有我，嗯。”  
挺肉麻的，但或许这样可以让这个白痴好受点，于是他信誓旦旦地补充了一下，像是在自卖自夸：“我没有白血病，而且我可以活很久很久很久。”带土的身体太暖和了，抱得稍微久一点他就忍不住犯困，但一个活生生香喷喷的猎物呆在怀里又让他饿得慌，最后稀里糊涂地睡着时还咬着自己的手背。等到醒来就又是新的夜晚了，来日方长，来日方长。他想。

5

入秋了，秋阳晒在身上暖洋洋的，医院后花园里有片银杏林，不知疲倦地飘飞着漫天满地的金黄色，映得天空格外蓝。带土脑子里突然蹦出来第一次遇到那只吸血鬼时的样子，十几岁的相貌，穿着一件蓝色连帽衫，仔细想想，他金色的头发和那么雪白的皮肤在太阳下一定会好看得发光，是全身上下都蒙着的那种灿灿的圣光，不仅不像吸血鬼还会更像个天使——扎冲天揪的天使。  
“看什么呢？嗯。”身后有个悠闲的声音过来了。  
“哦，前辈怎么出来了？”带土转过身，迪达拉严严实实地扣着帽子，连眼睛都遮了大半。  
“今天好像是某人转正的日子。嗯。”他长长地打了个哈欠，又伸了个懒腰，扯过带土新得能当镜子照的胸牌。“木叶医院血液科，主治医师宇智波带土。”一旁的照片上，那个人收起了以前那副傻兮兮、露着两排牙齿的笑容，只是淡淡地凝视着镜头，好像有无尽的话还没来得及诉说。  
“我在看——颜色。”  
“什么颜色？”迪达拉顺着带土的目光望向银杏林和天空交界的地方，可带土却回过头来看他，。  
“金色，和蓝色。” 

（完）  
（后面是个pwp番外）

烧酒的度数不高，可很能暖身，一口下去，像吞下了一团有生命的、会到处跑的热气，从喉咙一路暖到胃，然后透进肺里，呼出来的气就是温热的了，带土眼看着杯子第无数次被装满，头顶暖黄色的圆灯倒映在杯子里，像个咸蛋黄。鸣人还在挑衅他，“这可不像你的酒量啊带土！”不用和后辈计较，不过他还是仰头喝完了。万圣节，也是为了庆祝他转正，顺便庆祝大家在医院的压榨下又无病无灾地度过了十分充实的一年。  
不知道她在那个世界过得好不好。觥筹交错之间他和卡卡西交换了一个眼神，然后对彼此微笑了一下，“敬昨天。”卡卡西说。带土率先喝完一杯：“敬琳。”

酒局散了往宿舍走的时候他也分不清自己是开心还是伤怀，两种截然不同的心情混杂着，打着嗝返上来，他重重地踏上一级级楼梯，到了宿舍门口时才看到靠在门边的迪达拉。  
“要吃糖么？”今天白天带土被病房里那群小孩子缠着“不给糖就捣蛋”，现在口袋里好像还剩几颗，面前这个孩子当然不用扮鬼——他本来就是。

“忘了带钥匙。”  
带土笑了——一定是因为那些烧酒，他现在可以确定他是开心的，其实这不取决于喝了多少酒，而是和谁在一起。  
“你没来。”刚才的酒桌上，带土旁边的位子一直是空的。  
“没兴趣认识你的那些朋友。嗯。”  
“那你现在有兴趣亲我一下么？”意识还是清醒的，可意识和现实之间套上了一层醉意，人就会大胆和快乐起来。  
带土剥了一颗薄荷糖含在嘴里，毫无形象地倚着墙挪过去，一只手捏着吸血鬼冰凉的小下巴等他来亲。“喝多了？”迪达拉轻拧着他的耳朵，闻着他的呼吸——吸血鬼喜欢闻血味、薄荷味、酒精味，心情好的时候也可以忍受盒饭里的咖喱味，他咬住送上门来的薄荷味嘴唇吮了几下，就被带土抱起来抵在了门上。  
“没有。”带土边吻他边说，赖皮地用舌头把糖推进他嘴里，闷笑着。“现在还可以单手开锁。”  
门开了，又立马被踢上，吻越来越急，糖咯吱咯吱纠缠在两个人嘴里，化得飞快，迪达拉隐约感受到了一些和平时的亲热不太一样的东西，以前带土只会在吻得喘不过气的时候把手伸进他的上衣里，摸他的胸膛和小腹，顶多似有似无地掐掐他腰里的一点软肉——吸血鬼体温低，好像没有太强烈的欲望，带土也从不要求什么，可是今天…...  
事情正如迪达拉想象的那样，他被带土扔进床垫里，仰面躺着，直面着他看他一件件脱下卫衣，打底衫。这家伙，平时忙得连晨跑都是一周一两次，居然还有一身不错的肌肉，说不清是紧张还是兴奋，迪达拉喘了起来，糖只剩下了薄薄的一片，紧紧吸在他的舌面上，直到带土一边脱掉裤子一边提醒他：“前辈是要我来帮忙脱衣服么？”  
他直起身稀里糊涂把自己扒了个精光，说不好，只觉得是被带土传染了醉意，脑子晕乎乎起来，直到那个炙热的身体靠近他，“前辈。”薄荷和酒精味香浓地扑在他面前，意乱情迷。“可以吗？”  
“嗯……”他试着把腿挂在了他腰上，马上就得到回赠，一个个有力的热吻留在了他肩窝和锁骨上，“这样感觉好吗？”后辈没等他回答就亲在了他的胸口上，这一下像是突然撕开了一个什么封印似的，火从自己身体里哗啦一下烧了起来。  
前所未有的，他觉出了自己的冰凉，并因此更紧地抱住了压在身上的人，那人的手游走到哪里，哪里就像触电一样泛起一层鸡皮疙瘩，他听着那些没个正经的情话，“前辈你太可爱了”“好想要你”“前辈也摸摸我”，脸上翻起一阵热浪甚至想把他一脚踹开，直到他重新吻上来，两个人的额头相抵着，迪达拉有些喘不过气。“其实我每天都想要你，不，每时每刻。每时每刻，前辈。”白痴。  
带土又露出那种夹杂着一点呆萌的，带着醉意的笑容，无限缠绵地吻他，两人嘴角和下巴上都是甜甜的口水，迪达拉起先觉得自己已经快被融化了，身体成了一滩果冻，只能任人摆弄，可是当那个地方受到入侵的时候他又立马紧张了起来。  
“痛。”他倒吸一口凉气，更加蜷紧了挂在带土腰上的腿。  
“这样呢？”带土把手指深入的动作放得更缓了，“不……”强行入侵的钝状疼痛逐渐加码，迪达拉意识到这事没有想象中的那么简单快乐，“不行……嗯……”，他克制着没有用什么暴力的动作表示抗拒，疼痛没停，反而更深了，入口处有些火辣辣的尖锐撕裂感，那个异物——或者叫手指，尝试着往外撤，却带起了更清晰的疼痛，里面或许夹杂着一星半点奇怪的快感，但还是很不舒服，“停……真的痛啊笨蛋。”他揪着带土头顶的短发。  
手指终于完整地退了出去，还好这人喝多了，所以并未觉出什么尴尬，只有迪达拉自己羞得想找条缝钻进去。带土低头看了一眼，然后不知道被什么逗到了，趴在他颈窝里又傻兮兮笑出了声来，“前辈的那里，真的好像小孩子啊……”

迪达拉发誓他真的很想把他脖子咬断了吸干血，从阳台上踹进湖里喂鱼。

“不过也真的很可爱呢。”说话间他的那个玩意已经在带土手心里了，一阵不轻不重的律动，他还来不及生气就贴着带土的耳朵轻声哼起来，有个又硬又烫的东西正硌着他的大腿内侧，他模模糊糊能猜到那是什么，肌肤的过分亲密带来欲望的增长，更不用说这人正游刃有余地抚慰自己，快感比平时自己动手的时候来的更强烈更清晰，他紧绷着身体，腿却有些脱力地从带土背上滑下来，又被后者重新扶上去，“嗯……”快到了，迪达拉抓住他的手腕想让他放手自己来，可他好像理解成了要更卖力一些，速度快起来，直到感受到顶端湿黏的液体随着撸动湿了一手，才意犹未尽地停下。

迪达拉明白现在不是中断或者结束的时候，但他很想把带土赶去洗手间清理那些自己造成的污秽，只是后者似乎完全不在意，只是更亲密地贴上来，捉住他的右手，拿到嘴边呵了口暖气，“前辈能帮我个忙么？”  
那个东西他一只手只能勉强包圆，险些握不住，主要是太烫——这个喝醉了的人浑身上下都烫得不行，这里更甚，他还没来得及有样学样地替他纾解，带土就抱着他挺起腰动了起来。  
“这家伙在操我的手。”惊讶之际迪达拉得出结论，只好用另一只胳膊环住他的脖子，捏紧了那个正在自己手里活动的性器，并配合着他的活动而上下抚弄。他都能数清楚茎身上清晰爆起的血管，大拇指扫过铃口，一声要命的低吟随着亲吻送进他嘴里——这是舒服的意思吧？摩擦中，他手心也热了，身体变热对于吸血鬼来说是一种很美妙的体验，会让他觉得更通透，更轻盈，更有力量，借着这股力量他变着花样抚慰着巨物，身上的人更急地紧贴着他的身体操着他，一次一次把性器塞进他的手掌心，咬着他的耳朵喑哑粗粝地喘息着，就像真的进入了他的身体那样认真而愉悦，气息喷得他又热又痒，他扭头躲开，却也变相地献出了脖颈，那副嘴唇在他脖子上亲着啃着，痒意像过电一样一直传到后背——原来被咬脖子是这种感觉。  
手心越来越滑，迪达拉必须更集中精力地配合着才能不滑脱，带土抬起头，珍惜地凝视着他，目光里的温度简直要把他融化，他不知道该怎么回应才能表达心里一种说不上来的感慨，只好使劲地亲他，任由他射在自己的胸腹上。带土靠在他怀里喘息的时候，他也像是掉进了一片激流里，被欢快的水流打得快要迷失方向。

他依旧仰面牢牢地躺着，压在身上的人倒回身侧来亲他也无法让他挪动丝毫——后面已经湿透了，虽然只要企图动一下就会扯起一丝尖锐的痛感，但的的确确，已经不能更湿了。  
带土从他背下面伸进一只胳膊，抱住他的腰，试图把他撬过来面向自己，“你喝多了，睡吧，嗯……”迪达拉用手肘抵着他的胸膛，还要抵抗他缠上来的两条大长腿，分神的时候，屁股后面已经被人摸了个清清楚楚。  
“别碰那里……”  
“还是疼么？”医生就是医生，病人的反馈永远是重要的诊断依据，疼，就停下，以免撕裂，出血，或者发炎，造成二次伤害等等等等。在一起这么久，迪达拉已经可以准确猜到这个白痴的顾虑了。  
“嗯……”他决定反过来教教医生。“其实喊停，并不是真的要停的意思……”  
“什么？”医生几乎一瞬间就听懂了，可兴奋之余还是再次确认了一下，“但是不是很难受么？”

“那你到底要不要？嗯……”迪达拉翻了个白眼，学着之前他问自己的语气说。

还没完全冷静下来的身体又一次扑了过来，这一次，迪达拉大概真的要被彻底融化了。

（完）


End file.
